


Merry Christmas to All

by FanFreak611



Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [12]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Post-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Shawn takes some time to reflect on his past Christmases and just how far he's come.Written for day 12 of the 12 Days of Psychmas
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Selene, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: 12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: 12 Days of Psychmas 2020





	Merry Christmas to All

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> _Prompt: Family_

“Hey,” Shawn whispers into his wife’s ear, the action causing her to giggle. “What do you say we get out of here and go check out my old bedroom huh? Maybe have a little bit of bacon?”

Her giggle turns into a full blow laugh and she rests her head against his shoulder. “As appealing as that may sound…” He wiggles his eyebrows and is met with a playful, light slap to his chest. “Remember, it’s Lily’s room now and I refuse to scar any children.”

He falters for a sec and sheepishly rubs the back off his neck with his free hand. “Oh right, I keep forgetting.”

She laughs again which causes him to smile. He loves making her laugh. 

They’re sitting in the living room he grew up in, in the house he grew up in. He’s spent so many Christmases here- too many. Most of them quiet or boring with just his parents and the occasional visit from his grandparents or uncle to keep him company. It wasn’t all bad, he’d usually get the gifts he wanted- even if he had to assemble them himself- and his dad was less critical towards him around the holidays, and yet, he always wanted more. He wanted a big Christmas like the ones that Gus always talked about, filled with tons of family and food and fun. It wasn’t a realistic wish though and he soon found out that Christmas at the Spencer’s would always just be a quiet and boring event. And once he left the only home he knew in search of something better, he figured that’d be the last of the Christmases in his childhood home.

And yet, here he was years later. It was still his childhood home in a way, the walls filled with memories that he could never forget but it was also so very different. The layout itself had changed, they had spent days on end remodeling so that it would be more accessible for Lassiter after his stroke- he’d never be able to get the image of Juliet in flannel and a messy ponytail out of his head and he was _more_ than okay with that. But the atmosphere had also changed, it was warmer, more loving and he had to give it to Lassiter, he had certainly become a family man over the years- Marlowe bringing out the best in him. 

He looks around the room, at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree, the homemade snowflakes that deck the walls, _The Grinch_ playing on TV and can’t help but smile. There’s the smell of fresh-baked cookies in the air and the sounds of people laughing and talking. Juliet is curled up at his side as they sit in an armchair, fingers idly tracing the lines of his sweater, her blonde hair flowing past her tartan-clad shoulders and he presses a kiss to her forehead causing her to look up. Her blue eyes shine with joy and when she places a kiss to the corner of his mouth he can’t stop his smile from breaking into a full out grin.

On the couch sits Lassiter and Marlowe- though, he figures, they’re both Lassiter’s now- their arms wrapped around each other. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Lassie this calm and content before. Next to them are Selene and Gus, the former holding their kid and the latter making silly faces. Lily plays on the floor with Starfish- it’s a mix of tug of war and lick Lily’s face- both occasionally pausing when the movie recaptures their attention. 

It’s just so different from the holidays that he grew up with, such a contrast from those quiet days and scarce decorations. He catches Gus’ eye and his best friend gives him a knowing look and he has to try not to cry right then and there. He’d always dreamed of having a Christmas like this, of spending long hours with a big family but never thought it’d be a reality due to the family he was born into. And yet here he was, surrounded not by the family that he was born to but by the family that he chose. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
